


Prize

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: Marco gets what he wants, whether he wins or lose.





	Prize

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out weird, sorry haha.

He had always found her attractive; in fact, she was probably one of the most attractive pirates to have sailed the seas. He admitted that she appeared a lot on his mind and the way she carried herself was something he was also interested in. There was also something mesmerising about her eyes, the way they lingered mischievously on his figure and as though taunting him to come closer.

It was an appropriate challenge and Marco loved his challenges. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have been put in charge of the Whitebeard’s first division.

He would have trailed after her, noting that she turned a corner every time he got closer. And when there were no more corners to turn, the man smirked, crossing his arms together as he inadvertently drove her to a dead end.

“Nice game we’re having.” The man chuckled but his face fell as he noticed her smirk back at him. “… Okay, I’m admittedly a little confused.”

“I’m not.” Robin approached him, circling his figure slowly. “It _was_ a nice game but I decided to let you win.”

This was news to the man and his ears perked at this revelation. “Oh? Tell me more.”

“When a man and woman meets each other’s eyes, they’re either incredibly in love or there’s a sexual tension in the air. In _our_ case, it’s neither.”

“Speak for yourself,” Marco laughed. “But do continue.”

“I’m only interested to know why the Whitebeard’s most trusted commander had his eyes on me the whole evening.” Robin shrugged but he didn’t missed the playful glint in her eyes.

_Two_ _can_ _play_ _at_ _that_ _game_.

“Well I’m _incredibly_ interested in you, though it wasn’t only this evening. Maybe when we first met? Also, it might be love, it might be lust but thank you anyway for letting me win the game. What do I get for my prize?”

Robin said nothing, fingers reaching for his face. He felt warm breath near his cheeks, her lips grazing across his skin softly.

The woman gave a sly smile. “Your prize.”

“And what do I get if I wanted to lose on purpose?” Marco let his gaze rest solely on her figure the entire time. “A punishment?”

Robin laughed and this time, her fingers reached out for his own. He felt her thumb caress the back of his hand and shuddered from how much her touch actually affected his body.

“You get me, my heart, soul and body for a full night.”

This time, Marco laughed along with her. “And if I wanted to lose to you on purpose for a lifetime?”

“Then you get every part of me forever.”


End file.
